Time for Charity
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Konoha needs money to buy herbs and so Tsunade comes up with a plan. But when the Chuunin and the Jounin get pulled in, the laughs, fun, and romance roll! And what does singing have to do with any of this? Rated M for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I was bored and this is kinda like a mixture of things...it's like a stand alone but really could go with my other story. I mean the one that takes place in a realistic Naruto universe. Naruto: My Way! is what I'm referring to. Just thought you should know that.

--

Tsunade sat behind her desk, bored and in need of a way to raise money for the hospital. They had started running low on supplies and were in desperate need of herbs. Unfortunately, the herbs they needed came from Iwagakure. "Damn...how'm I gonna...wait...that's it!! Sakura-chan!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!"

Sakura entered sheepishly and asked, "What is it, Shishou?"

Her sensei grinned and said, "Sakura, I want to know how you'd feel about singing..."

-- (You all just _know_ where I'm goin' with this...)

"You gotta be kiddin' me..."

"Is Hokage-sama INSANE?!"

"That woman..."

"Sakura-chan, did you help her with this?" Shizune asked, slighty agitated at the sign in front of her. All Jounin and Chunnin were required to enter.

Sakura nodded benignly. "Unfortunately, yes. This includes me, Naruto, Sasuke...everyone, basically."

"Crap. Just when I thought I was off the hook..." Sasuke sighed. He shook his head and tugged Sakura's hand. They walked off and planned the songs they were going to sing.

--

"Ne, Baa-chan? Why singing? Why couldn't it have been...fighting?" Naruto grumbled. He had chosen his song and so had Hinata.

"Just sit down, shut up and wait for your turn. The Jounin have to go first," Tsunade commanded. The show started with Gai singing a disturbing rendition of 'Da ya think I'm Sexy?' Everyone was staring, eyes twitching.

"That...was...creepy..."Shizune stated. Kakashi plopped down next to her and nodded his agreement.

Genma was the announcer because he didn't want to sing. He stepped up to the microphone and said, "Thank you, Gai...that was...nice. Well then. Time for Sarutobi Asuma."

Asuma stepped onstage and started his song.--

_There's a place in your heart, nobody's been,  
Take me there.  
Things nobody knows,  
Not even your friends,  
Take me there.  
Tell me bout your momma, your daddy, your hometown,  
Show me around,  
I want see it all, don't leave anything out._

I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare,  
Take me there.

Your first real kiss, your first true love,  
You were scared.  
Show me where,  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
I want to roll down main street, the back roads,  
Like you did when you were a kid,  
What made you who you are,  
Tell me what your story is.

I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there.

Yeah,  
I want to know, everything about you,  
Yeah, everything about you baby.  
I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
Take me, take me, take me there,  
Oh.

I want to roll down main street.  
I want to know your hopes and your dreams.  
Take me, take me there, Yeah.--

He ended and walked off stage. While exiting, he saw Kurenai. He stepped up to her and whispered in her ear, "That was for you..."

It was Kurenai's turn. She got up on the stage and looked for Asuma. When she found him, her heart raced. She breathed in deeply and began--

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old mr. webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all --

Kurenai smiled as she got an even bigger applause. She walked off the stage and bounded over to Anko, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka, and Asuma. Asuma hugged her and kissed her cheek lightly. She grinned when they heard who was up next. Anko.

Anko jumped up to the stage and started singing without Genma's announcement of dedication. She didn't want him to know. Not yet. --

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What morea can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know._--

Anko grinned and hopped off the stage.Her applause was the same as Kurenai's. Loud and proud. Iruka grimaced. "All right Iruka, you knew you were next. Now get up here and sing!" Iruka nodded and slowly walked up to the stage. He looked around and started singing.--

_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over  
What you gonna do, if she walks up to you  
Tongue tied better get yourself together  
Pound another drink, to give him time to think  
What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine  
All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word_

Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls

Got her holding steady, forget her name already  
Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator  
She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song  
He's got the line is it your place or mine  
She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?  
But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long

Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls

The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only in his bed so lonely  
But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream  
And all around the world, people shout it out  
The geeks got the girl

Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world 'cause the geeks get the girls--

Iruka smiled when his applause raored in his ears. Naruto was jumping up and down, chanting his name. It was hilarious.

"All right...Kakashi, you next!" Genma smiled. Said ninja got up and ambled over to the stage. Shizune sat up, waiting to hear him. And so, he began.--

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight--

Shizune smiled and thought, '_Wow...he's got a great voice...I don't think I can compare to the ones who've gone already...'_

"All right...Shizune, I'll let you rest up. I want you to go last out of the Jounin. Next up...is...the original Ino-Shika-Cho!" Their performance scarred their children for life. It just isn't cool when your dad does a trio with his friends singing 'Nothin' But a Good Time'. Ino was hugging Shikamaru tightly and screaming something totally unintelligable. And Shikamaru was staring, wide-eyed.

"Next up...Shizune! Well, your turn came faster than I had hoped, but oh well. All the other Jounin are out on missions..."

Shizune turned to Anko and Kurenai. Kurenai whispered, "Good luck, Shizu-chan." Anko patted her back and nodded. Shizune smiled fearfully and walked up to the stage. She began to sing.--

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
  
_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!--

Shizune smiled when her applause was the loudest thus far. Kakashi was laghing when she walked up. She looked at him and said, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but I just...didn't imagine you singing that song...but I liked it!" Kakashi stated. With that being said he kissed her. "You _are _my girlfriend."

"Oh, Kami-sama..." Shizune sighed and laughed.

--

Me: That's it for the Jounin!! Come back for the next chapter! This'll probably be a 3- parter...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I feel like I have been neglecting this story. So, to make up for that, here is and update!

--

Tsunade leaned forward to see the commotion at the front of the stage. Shizune was standing there, talking to Genma, who was gesturing at Kakashi. Kakashi, in turn, picked Genma up by the collar. "I wish we could hear what they're saying...there's too much noise here..." Tsunade grumbled. Jiraiya, who was sitting next to her laughed. "What the HELL are you laughing about?"

"About the situation. Kakashi and Shizune are dating and Genma doesn't like it. So now, Kakashi is pissed and Shizune is caught in the middle. Poor girl..." Jiraiya sighed as he shook his head. He glanced over the rest of the crowd to see what was going on. "Hey, look, Naruto is getting antsy! Maybe he wants to sing!"

"Perhaps. I'll go break up the fight. We need to get this over with. A lot of the money that's being made is going to buy us some herbs and other medicinal needs at the hospital."

"How are you making money?"

"What happens is people pay to get in and see their favorite jounin or chuunin sing. Pretty simple, huh?"

"Amazingly, yes."

Tsunade just rolled her eyes and walked towards the small group of jounin. "What's going on here? We have work to do here, Genma."

"I know, Hokage-sama. I'll be getting back to my post now..." Genma growled as he hopped back up on the stage. He looked out at the crowd and said, "Now, we start with some chuunin. Sakura, you're up, missy!"

"Great..." Sakura sighed sarcastically. She jumped onto the stage and turned to look for Sasuke. She found him, smiled and thought to herself, '_Here goes nothing_..._'_ Then she started her song.--

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Bad boy!

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again 

"Thanks, Sakura! That was great!" Genma smiled as the kunoichi jumped off the stage. And surprisingly, she landed in Sasuke's arms. "Oi, Emo boy, you're up next."

"Sakura, give me a momen-" Sasuke halted when Sakura leaped back onto the stage, smiled sweetly at Genma and hit him right in the jaw. Frankly, Genma flew right out of the area and landed somewhere near the gates.

"THAT'S FOR INSULTING MY BOYFRIEND!! Hi, everyone. Sorry about that. I'm gonna take over from here, I guess. So, Sasuke, you're on!"

"Glorious," he grimaced. he looked at Sakura, sighed, and began. (Even if he thought this was stupid to begin with.)--

_What else should I be  
All apologies  
What else could I say  
Everyone is gay  
What else could I write  
I don't have the right  
What else should I be  
All apologies_

In the sun  
In the sun I feel as one  
In the sun  
In the sun  
I'm married  
Buried

I wish I was like you  
Easily amused  
Find my nest of salt  
Everything is my fault  
I'll take all the blame  
Aqua seafoam shame  
Sunburn with freezeburn  
Choking on the ashes of her enemy

In the sun  
In the sun I feel as one  
In the sun  
In the sun  
Married, Maried, Maried!  
Buried!  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

All in all is all we are --

Sasuke finished and walked over to Sakura who was standing on the side of the stage. He picked her up, kissed her cheek, and then walked off to his seat. "Well now. Naruto, you're up! Good luck, Aniki-kun!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," he sighed exasperatedly. He looked around for that one girl...and started his song.--

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain--

Naruto stepped off stage and started towards his seat. He looked for the girl. The one girl who could do or say something to soothe him, albeit, quietly. Then he stared down as she crashed into his chest for a tight hug. "Hin-Hinata...I..."

"You don't need to feel any more pain...I want to help you...I hate that I might've hurt you. I love you too much...I just didn't realize that I had hur-" Naruto cut her off with a soft kiss. He held her against him and then flipped Jiraiya off when he wolf whistled.

"Just sing and then come sit with me."

Hinata nodded and stepped on stage. She looked around, saw everyone who mattered and realized that they were silently cheering for her. '_TenTen-chan, Neji nii-san, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, and...Naruto-kun. Thank you...'_ She drew in a deep breath and sang.--

_Pack up;  
I'm straight;  
Enough;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say_

Wait, they don't love you like I love you;  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you;  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps;  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you.

Made off;  
Don't stray;  
Well, my kind's,your kind;  
I'll stay the same!  
Pack up;  
Don't stray;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say!

Wait! They don't love you like I love you;  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you;  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps;  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps!  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you …

Wait! They don't love you like I love you;  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you;  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps;  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps!  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you …--

She stopped when her song was done and the audience erupted into applause. But the one who mattered most...was standing in his chair. Clapping like no tomorrow. "Naruto-kun. Thanks." She hopped off the stage and went to sit by Naruto. But instead got pulled into his lap for the rest of the show.

"Anybody wanna volunteer?" Sakura asked.

"Me!" TenTen said. She rushed up and started up.--

_You can look, but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove_

I think I'm paranoid  
And complicated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulated

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you

Bend me  
Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole

I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Too complicated

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you

Bend me  
Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

I think I'm paranoid  
I think I'm paranoid

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you

Bend me  
Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright--

TenTen finished and bowed. Neji stood up and clapped. He then got up to the stage and wordlessly motioned for Sakura to allow him to go next.--

_Go!!_

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea--

Neji grinned at TenTen who then glomped him. They went to their seats and as they sat down, TenTen said, "Of course I'm gonna be your girl. That's a no-brainer."

"Good. I would've killed Lee if it was him you wanted to be with. I'm serious. Don't laugh."

"Oh, look!! Shikamaru and Ino are gonna do a duet!!"

Shikamaru and Ino stood on the stage, looking into each other's eyes and held hands as they began singing.--

_Ino_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh

Shikamaru  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Ino  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus:Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That´s how I feel whenever you ain't there  
that's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airoh a  
No air, air

Shikamaru  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

Ino  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

Both  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
there's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
there's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airoohhh  
No air, airoohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airNo more  
It's no air, no air

ohhhhh baby  
ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey ohh no aiiiiir ohhh  
ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
no breathingno breathing  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air  
No air, airohhh  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air 

And so, the rest of the performances went off without a hitch. With the results of: Chouji told Temari how he felt and then they made out, Kiba and Ayame hooked up, and poor Lee scarred everyone for life with his own version of _Sexy Back_.

Sakura was still on the stage and then looked for her shishou. She said, "Shishou, you're the one who made us embarrass ourselves so now, it's your turn."

--

Me: Stay tuned for Tsunade and Jiraiya's performances and the startling outcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: All right...due to the number of people wanting the next chapter of this, (thank you for your support!!) I decided to update again!

Shikamaru: She hasn't said this at all lately, so...she still doesn't own Naruto or any of the rest of us. So there.

Ino: Shika, ket's go sit down that way we can watch Tsunade-sama sing!! Oh, I bet it's gonna be a love song!!

Me: Ino, if you give anything away...

Shikamaru: Are you threatening her?!

Me: No...

--

Tsunade's eyes widened at the girl's words. '_I shoulda known they'd come up with some kind of revenge...those brats...!'_ She stood up and nearly hit Jiraiya when his hand smacked her in the ass! "JIRAIYA!!"

"Just wishin' ya good luck, Hime!" Jiraiya grinned when she just blushed and turned away. '_She still digs me...'_

"Well, guess what, Jiraiya! You have to sing next!! After I sing but- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!" Tsunade stammered. She still couldn't believe that he had touched her butt. '_Pervert._' She stood on stage and stuck her tongue out at Sakura who returned the motion. Grinning, the blonde Hokage whispered a few calming words to herself and began to sing.--

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.--

Tsunade blushed when her song ended and everyone gave her a standing ovation. Except Genma. He was still near the gate, almost crippled from Sakura's punch. (A/N: I don't HATE Genma. I just think that he's a closet perv and isn't meant for Shizune. Kakashi is better. At least he isn't in the closet about being a pervert. Go Kakashi!) Looking around, she saw Jiraiya, clapping the loudest and smiling. And for a moment, he seemed like that outrageously loud genin who teased her nonstop. His grin never changed and he looked like a kid who just got his first kiss. He must've known. MUST'VE. "Hey, baka-kun."

"Hey, hime. Nice song. And you didn't even need a kiss for luck," Jiraiya grinned. He got a teasing slap on the forearm and asked, feigning hurt, "Why'd ya do that, hime?!" His voice was whiny, just like Orochimaru's when Tsunade slapped him in the head after he had teased her.

"For being handsome. Now get your ass up there and sing, or else something bad will happen to you." She winked and he just tilted his head. This woman was twisted...

"All right. Since I'm the last act for the night, I wanna say something. Thank you, everyone who came here and sang, and to all of you who gave up your money to see us sing. Some performances were amazing! Some were...downright disturbing. But nonetheless, we appreciate it. And for my dedication...well...you know who you are." He handed the microphone stand to Sakura who smiled at him. He gave her a thumbs up and winked. Time to sing.--

_Well I'll follow you wherever  
When you lead me by my nose  
On another big adventure- I suppose  
Then you lay me down in clover  
With their petals on my back  
I should make some time  
To do more things like that..._

Won't you sing to me your poetry,  
Won't you take me to your home,  
Won't you be for me forever  
So I'll never be alone  
And just one thing...  
If you're my queen...  
Then it's a beautiful thing...

Well I'm buried in my bedroom  
Under fourteen feet of clothes  
I could drown in all this clutter I suppose

But then you're standing in my doorway  
With a suitcase on your back  
And it blows my mind  
When you do things like that

Yeah, reminding me  
Well I might be poor  
But summers free...  
For me, I didn't know I was sleeping--

Jiraiya finished singing and bowed at the applause. Then he flet something grab his shirt. He looked down at Tsunad who was grinning evilly. "Woman, what are you up to?"

"Lots of things, Jiraiya. But I think there's something we need to say to each other."

"You're right. But you need to let me go first. Sakura, you won't mind if I keep the mic for a while more?"

Sakura smiled knowingly and said, "Not at all."

Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's hand and waited for everyone to quiet down. "I wanted to make this announcement when everyone could hear it and see it. Tsunade, I've been meaning to do this for so long, but now I'm ready." Jiraiya kneeled on stage and kept ahold of her hand. "Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage...hime, will you marry me?" Jiraiya asked. He let go of her hand to search his pockets and he finally found what he wanted. He clasped a box in his hand and presented it to her. "Open it."

Tsunade did open it. And there, sitting on the silken fabric, was a gold ring with peridot and diamonds in it. It was a gorgeous ring. She caught her breath and whispered, "Y-yes...for the sake of Kami-sama, YES!!" She put it on and glomped Jiraiya.

The entire audience aww-ed and clapped when Jiraiya and Tsunade stopped embracing. Naruto tyurned to Hinata and said, "I get an odd feeling that this might end up as a pretty damn good year!"

Later on...

"WE RAISED ENOUGH AND MORE!! WE WERE A HIT!!" Tsunade cheered as a she counted up the money. With that, Tsunade put the money away ans saved some for herself. How else was Jiraiya and her going to pay for the wedding? Jiraiya was tstill uptight with his money...she was gonna send him to get the herbs. He needed a good mission with lots of walking. '_Baka...'_

--

Me: And that's it!! I hope you all liked it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: And now, for my follow-up chapter! This will be the final chapter.

--

Tsunade gazed at Shizune who was doing a few last minute touches to her wedding robes. "Shizune...I don't think I can do this. I love Jiraiya...but..."

"Don't doubt." Shizune smiled and stood up. She hugged the blonde and whispered, "If you love him, don't doubt. It's a true love. My Oji-chan would want you to be happy..." Pulling away, the raven haired woman wiped away a few stray tears from her own eyes. A soft smile reassured the blonde.

"Thanks, Shizune...I'll do it. You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Jerk." Tsunade breathed in deeply and allowed Naruto to take her arm. "Thanks for doing this, Naruto."

"Baa-chan, I've been waiting for this to happen. There's no need to thank me. What else would I do for my grandparents anyway?" the blonde boy asked. They entered the room to see the entire village standing to see their Hokage finally married. And finally happy. Upon Reaching the end of the aisle, Naruto handed Tsunade over Jiraiya. "Take good care of her, Ero-Sannin."

"I wouldn't do anything other than that." Taking Tsunade's arm in his, the white haired man led her to the alter. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, baka-kun," Tsunade replied ruefully. The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. The kiss caused a giant wolf whistle from Naruto, awws from Ino and Sakura, and cheering from the rest. The reception was held in the open training area. Tables, chairs and a huge buffet took up about a third of the space. The other two thirds were left open for a dance floor. Jiraiya and Tsunade danced first, seeing as they were the newlyweds. They finally sat down after four songs in a row with a lot of other couples. "Oi, Jiraiya...howabout a song? Like a duet?"

"Huh? More singing? I was thinking something like..."

"Why not _Broken_?"

"All right...that makes sense. We wanna make each other happy so...let's do that. And we can seal that with another kiss at the end."

"Fine..."

Jiraiya stood up and clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. He stated, "Me and my beautiful bride here want to sing to each other and uh...well, it's a rather sad song but I hope that it makes Tsunade realize that I'll never leave her. I'll never let her feel lonesome. And this song says that at the end...but I never will. I will never leave you, hime."

"And I'll never leave you, Jiraiya..." the couple took each other's hands and started the song.--

_(Jiraiya)_

_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like i am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like i am strong enough

_  
(Tsuande)  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

_(Both)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(Jiraiya)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
You've gone away...  
You don't feel me here...  
Anymore... __--_

The entire gathering clapped and almost cried when the couple kissed tenderly after the final words were sung. Shizune was holding Kakashi close. Sasuke and Sakura were standing and simply clutching one another's hands. Hinata sat on Naruto's lap and leaned her head against his chest. All in all, it was a good day. Until the newlyweds realized that Anko and Iruka had disappeared with the keg.

--

Me: Sorry, but I had to be funny at the end. I just had to. Well, please review!


End file.
